Gone
by MiyaAomine
Summary: AU-Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda buta yang menunggu seseorang mendonorkan mata untuknya. Namun bukan itu yang dia dapatkan, melainkan sebuah perasaan suka kepada seorang lelaki bersurai merah dengan permainan piano yang indah-This AkaKuro Fanfic/WARNING : Inside/RnR Please/ Birthday Fic for Kuroko Tetsuya/


Gone

This AkaKuro Fiction

**By **: MiyaAomine

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

[Inspiration song: Gone—by Jin]

**WARNING** : AU,! OOC! Alur lambat! Miss Typo(s)

.

.

.

***Gone**** [One]—fate*******

Hari hari yang sama sekali tidak berbeda, hanya bisa merasakan hembusan angin yang menyapu kulit porselen sang pemuda bersurai _soft blue_ yang sedang berdiam duduk diranjang, terjebak dalam ruangan serba putih dengan bau obat yang menusuk hidung, hening dan hening, Kuroko Tetsuya pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu harus menerima nasipnya, sekarang mata yang dulunya ia gunakan untuk melihat bagaimana indahnya dunia ini harus tak berfungsi karena kecelakaan yang dia alami beberapa hari yang lalu, sekarang dia hanya bisa bermenung diranjang sambil menunggu orang yang mau mendonorkan mata untuknya, entah mengapa dia pernah sempat berfikir bahwa Tuhan tidak adil untuknya sekarang, dia lebih ingin mati dari pada hidup tanpa penglihatan. Namun semua itu tidak bisa hanya disesali karena penyesalan tidak akan menyembuhkan penglihatannya tidak akan membuat matanya kembali lagi.

"Tetsuyacchi..ayo buka mulut mu..." ucap seorang pemuda bersurai emas dengan sebuah sumpit berisi makannan, Kuroko hanya mengikutinya, dia membuka mulutnya dan makanan itu ia kunyah dengan perlahan, orang bersurai kuning itu adalah kakak Kuroko yang sudah beberapa hari ini menghentikan pekerjaannya menjadi model untuk menjaga Kuroko sampai sang adik sembuh, walau bukan seorang kakak kandung namun dia sangat menyayangi Kuroko, setiap hari pemuda bernama Kise Ryouta itu selalu menemani sang adik memandikannya dan menyuapinya makan.

"Haah sebentar lagi akan masuk musim semi lho..."

"..."

"Aku ingin Tetsuyacchi melihat—" perkataan Kise terhenti dia meremas kuat lututnya, kenyataan membuatnya menghentikan perkataanya, dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa mencarikan pendonor atau pun mendonorkan mata untuk sang adik, dia ingin Kuroko bisa melihat sakura saat musim semi nanti. Namun dengan keadaanya yang begini mungkin itu tidak akan pernah terwujud, Kise menunnggu keajaiban.

"Ryouta-nii..."

"Haah...?"

"Kau tidak perlu menemani ku lagi... lanjutkan lah pekerjaan mu.."

"Demo!"

"Untuk ku Ryouta-nii... lakukan itu untuk ku... dan untuk keluraga kita..."

Kise terdiam, airmata yang ia tahan sejak tadi akhirnya mengalir menuruni pipinya, ia terisak seraya mengangguk dengan lemas. Kuroko benar, jika dia terus terusan begini siapa yang akan membiayai pengobatan Kuroko..? dan siapa yang akan membiayai kehidupan keluarganya. Kuroko tersenyum hambar, mendengar isakan sang kakak didepannya, dan dia hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

***Gone****[Two]—Meet*******

—Haah, setelah Kise pergi, Kuroko sendiri lagi, dia tidak bisa terus-terusan bergantung kepada pemuda itu karena Kise juga punya kehidupan, dia tidak bisa terus terusan membuat pemuda berumur 20 tahun itu untuk terus menangis setiap malam karena meratapi dia yang tidak bisa menjaga Kuroko. Helaan nafas bosan terdengar diruangan itu, Kuroko merasa bosan kalau begini, dia ingin ada orang yang membacakannya sebuah buku dengan cerita yang bagus. Beberapa detik Kuroko tersentak mendengar suara teriakan teriakan histeris dari luar dan suara beberapa orang yang sedang berlari di kolidor itu—sepertinya ada pasien dengan penyakit yang lumayan parah.

Beberapa hari berlalu, perban dimata Kuroko sudah dibuka, iris _sky blue_ itu tetap seperti biasa namun tidak ada bayangan di manik mata itu, hanya kekosongan yang terlihat, namun beberapa hari ini Kuroko sering mendengar tentingan piano yang indah disebelah kamarnya, membuat Kuroko penasaran siapa yang memainkan musik seindah itu dirumah sakit, hari ini Kuroko mencoba mencari tahu hal tersebut, dengan berbekal sebuah tongkat ia meraba raba berjalan keluar dari ruangan kamarnya, musik itu terus mengalun—dan dia berhenti didepan sebuah kamar dengan pintu yang terbuka.

Suara alunan piano terdengar jelas di dalam ruangan itu, tampak seorang pemuda dengan surai merahnya duduk didepan piano yang entah sejak kapan ada diruangan ini, jari lentiknya sangat lihai memainkan piano tersebut, matanya yang tertutup menandakan betapa serius dan menikmatinya sang pemuda melakukan permainannya, sedangkan Kuroko hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosongnya didepan pintu, merasa diperhatikan permainnan piano itu berhenti, dan mata itu terbuka memperlihatkan iris _heterocromatic_ yang amat indah menghiasi matanya, iris itu menatap Kuroko yang berada didepan pintu, membuat sang pemuda mengerutkan keningnya, musik sudah berhenti namun Kuroko sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"Sumimasen...?" saut sang pemuda dengan lembut namun Kuroko masih tidak bergeming, membuat sang pemuda beranjak berdiri dan berjalan perlahan kearah Kuroko, pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu memutar tubuhnya kearah sang lawan bicara membuat sang pemuda merah menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Apa aku menggangu mu...?" tanya Kuroko pelan.

"Tidak sama sekali...eh..." pemuda itu tersentak, walaupun ia menatap iris _sky blue_ itu namun mata itu sama sekali tak bergerak ataupun memantulkan bayangannya, dan sebuah kesimpulan langsung mencul di otak sang pemuda merah—dia buta—ya Kuroko memang buta. Hening sesaat hanya terdengar suara angin yang menerbangkan tirai-tirai putih itu.

"...Maaf apakah kau pasien yang bebapa hari lalu kemari.."

"Ah..ia.. hanya penyakit kecil... "

Pemuda itu tertawa garing, Kuroko mengerutkan dahinya penyakit kecil yang membuat suasana yang tadinya tenang berubah menjadi keributan, sepertinya dia bohong atau memang keluarganya yang berlebihan, namun dari cara bicarnya pemuda yang dihadapannya sekarang sepertinya dia memang sangat sehat toh dia juga bisa memainkan piano itu, tapi sungguh permainan pianonya tadi sangat bagus seperti seorang profesional.

"...Oh jadi begitu, aku pergi..." tutur Kuroko sambil berjalan keluar kamar itu namun tangan kekar sang pemuda menggengam tangan Kuroko, membuat langkah itu terhenti.

"Namae wa..?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya..."

"Watashi—Akashi Seijuurou.. yoroshiku... oh ia Tetsuya bisakah kau tinggal disini sebentar... bisakah kau menjadi penontonku...?" pinta Akashi dengan wajah memelas, walaupun Kuroko tidak bisa melihatnya namun entah mengapa dia bisa merasakannya hanya dari nada suara Akashi dan tangganya yang bergetar, Kuroko hanya mengganguk membuat sebuah senyuman terukir dibibir Akashi, dengan perlahan pemuda itu membimbing Kuroko untuk duduk di sofa yang tidak jauh dari piano itu, semantara Kuroko duduk dengan tenang, Akashi mulai duduk di kursi kecil itu dan mulai memainkan jari lentiknya, alunan musik ballad terdengar mengalun diruangan itu, entah mengapa seperti hipnotis yang membuat Kuroko tersenyum saat itu, sungguh musik yang menengkan jiwa.

*JRREEEGG!* namun Kuroko tersentak kaget saat tiba tiba musik itu berhenti mengalun dan digantikan dengan suara tuch piano yang ditekan secara bersamaan. Nafas Akashi terengah engah perlahan ia merogoh sebuah kotak kecil di atas meja dan menelan tablet putih yang ada disana, Kuroko hanya menggerakan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, bingung akan keadaan Akashi, yang tiba-tiba aneh.

"Daijoubu...?" tanya Kuroko bingung, Akashi duduk disamping Kuroko dengan senyum terekambang.

"Daijoubu.. aku hanya ingin memakan permen ku..."

Sial—pemuda ini rupanya sangat pandai membuat orang khawatir, Kuroko menghela nafasanya membuang seluruh rasa terkejutnya tadi, dia fikir penyakit Akashi kambuh mendadak atau semacamnya, sedangkan Akashi hanya diam sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit, detakan jantunggnya berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari bisanya, saat didekat Kuroko entah lah dia tidak tahu penyababnya.

"Gomen...aku melakukan pertujukan yang sangat buruk..."

"Tak apa... kau hebat..kok...oh ia aku harus kembali kekamar ku..." Kuroko dengan hati hati berdiri, dan meraba raba benda disekitanya, Akashi juga ikut berdiri lalu menuntun Kuroko untuk berjalan.

"Kamar mu nomor berapa..?"

"Aku tidak tahu... yang aku tahu dia disebelah kamar mu..."

Akashi terdiam, betapa bodohnya ia menanyakan hal itu kepada orang buta?, dalam diam Akashi terus menuntun Kuroko untuk berjalan menuju kamar, sesampainya disana ia menuntun Kuroko untuk menaiki kasur, Akashi mengedarkan pangannnya, kamar ini bahkan lebih hening dibandingkan kamarnya tidak ada pajangan atau hiasan sama sekali, Akashi langsung berjalan cepat kemabali kekamar dan mengambil sebuah botol kecil berisi permen warna warni dan meletakaknya diatas meja.

"Apa itu...?" tanya Kuroko yang menyadari hal yang dilakukan Akashi.

"Itu permen.. kau mau... ayo buka mulut mu...aa.." Kuroko hanya menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Akashi, dan benda manis itu masuk kedalam mulutnya, rasa manis yang membuat kepalanya terasa pusing, namun ia menyukainya, Kuroko tidak tahu warna dari permen itu namun dia bisa merasakan manisnya permen itu, tapi entah mengapa itu terasa bagai kehidupannya sekarang—walau dia tidak bisa melihat dunia ini namun dia masih bisa merasakan manisnya dunia ini, bukan kah Tuhan itu adil? Dia yakin itu Tuhan masih menyayanginya, itu sebabnya dia masih hidup. Kuroko tersenyum lembut, membuat Akashi juga tersenyum.

"...Nee.. Tetsuya... aku balik ya... lain kali aku yang akan main ke kamar mu...jaa..."

"Jaa..."

Akashi berjalan dan menghilang karena jarak, Kuroko memejamkan matanya, permen yang ada dimulutnya semakin lama semakin habis—juga rasa manis itu sudah habis. Malamnya Kuroko mendengar beberapa suster dan dokter berlarian menuju ruangan Akashi, dan suara-suara teriakan terdengar dari sana, mengerikan—ingin sekali Kuroko menutup telinganya agar suara suara itu tidak bisa masuk kedalam gendang telinganya—dan sebuah pernyataan terus berputar putar di fikiranya-Penyakit apa yang diderita oleh Akashi-

***Gone****[Three]—Meet Again***

Hari berikutnya, Kuroko sama sekali tidak menyangka dia masih bisa mendengar piano itu berdenting dengan indah, apakah tadi malam dia hanya bermimpi tentang suster suster dan keributan di kamar Akashi..? perlahan Kuroko turun dari ranjang dan mulai berjalan meraba raba memastikan ia tidak menabrak sesuatu, Kuroko terus berjalan menuju kamar Akashi—dan senyuman tipis si pemilik kamar menyambut Kuroko yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu, Akashi menghentikan permainannya dan beranjak berdiri menghampiri Kuroko, tangan lembut itu saling betautan dan menyuruh Kuroko untuk memasuki kamar yang semakin lama semakin berbau benda benda mendis. Entah mengapa Kuroko yakin sekarang kalau yang tadi malam itu bukanlah mimpi

"Akashi-kun.."

"Hmm..?"

"Apa yang terjadi tadi malam..?" Kuroko memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya, Akashi membulatkan matanya, ia mengambil sebuah botol kecil dan menelan pil yang ada disana, pemuda beriris _heterocromatic_ itu menghela nafasnya, kembali duduk ke bangku yang ada di dekatanya.

"Aah..~ tidak ada apapun… mereka saja yang berlebihan…" tutur Akashi tenang, sebuah kerutan muncul dikening Kuroko—dia merasakan kalau orang di depannya sekarang sedang berbohong.

"Akashi—kun.. aku memang tidak bisa melihat.. tapi jangan kira aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang berbohong.." saut Kuroko dengan nada monoton miliknya, Akashi menyeringit, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa—namun sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak kepadanya saat tiba tiba seseorang pemuda tinggi bersurai emas membuka pintu kamar Akashi dengan agak kencang.

"Tetsuyacchi~! Yokattaa! Aku fikir kau dimana.. ternyata kau disini toh…" tutur pemuda bersurai emas itu, Kuroko tersentak.

"Ryouta-nii…" lirih sang surai _baby blue_ singkat, Akashi agak sedikit terkejut mendengar panggilan dari Kuroko tersebut, sebuah senyuman simpul ia tunjukan kepada sang tamu yang tidak di undang itu, tamu yang kebetulan ia kenali—dia tidak pernah berfikir kalau akan bertemu dengannya hari ini.

"Lama tak bertemu.. Ryouta…" sapa Akashi dengan senyuman simpul, iris emas dan _heterocromatic_ itu bertemu, Kise membulatkan matanya kaget, wajah yang tadi ceria berubah drastis menjadi tidak bersahabat, Kise dengan cepat menarik tangan Kuroko untuk segera keluar dari kamar Akashi.

"Kita pergi…Tetsuyacchi…" Kuroko hanya mengikuti perkataan sang kakak, tanpa bertanya sedikit pun—

Saat pintu itu tertutup dengan suara yang lumayan keras, Akashi kembali larut dalam diam, ia tersenyum hambar seraya menggapai botol kecil itu dan menelan pil putih terakhir yang ada disana, ia memegangi dadanya, sesuatu yang ada disana seakan meledak sekarang, sebuah kekehan penuh rasa sakit ia lontarakan dan tangannya membuang botol yang sudah habis itu ke ubin dengan kesal, bibir Akashi bergetar dan sebuah pernyataan pahit keluar dari bibirnya "Seandainya kau tidak menemui ku Tetsuya… pasti aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan kakak mu itu…"

"Sialan kau… Ryouta…"

***Gone[Five]—Regret*******

Disisi lain Kise hanya diam seraya mengupas beberapa apel merah yang baru ia bawa tadi, hampir saja ia melukai tangannya sendiri saat mengupas buah itu, fikirannya entah melayang laying kemana, Kise menyesali dalam hati—seandainya dia tahu kalau Akashi di rawat di rumah sakit ini, pastinya dia tidak akan pernah membawa Kuroko ke rumah sakit ini, namun sayang nasi sudah menjadi bubur semuanya sudah terlanjur, dan hari ini dia bertemu dengannya lagi, bahkan dia merasakan kalau orang itu lebih pucat di banding terakhir ia melihanya, badannya juga hampir tidak berdaging lagi dan kulitnya yang biasanya memang sudah pucat sekarang lebih terlihat seperti orang mati ya begitulah fikir Kise tentang Akashi. Dan satu lagi yang membuatnya sangat gusar, kedekatan antara Kuroko dan Akashi.

"Ryouta-nnii..? boleh aku bertanya..?"

Kise tersentak, nafasnya seakan tersendat, takut-takut ia menjawab "ya..?"

"Apa Ryouta-nii mengenal Akashi-kun…"

Kise sudah memprediksi kalau cepat atau lambat sang adik bertanya hal itu kepadanya—Kise menghentikan mengupas apel dan menatap Kuroko dengan intens, walau orang yang di tatap hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan kosong .

"Jangan tanyakan itu… makan saja ini…" sebuah jawaban yang amat dingin dari Kise yang bisanya sangat bersahabat.

"Tapi—Ryouta-nii..?"

"Sudah lah Tetsuya.. tidak ada gunannya aku menceritakan hal itu kepada mu…"

"…"

Lalu Kuroko hanya bisa diam.. dan Kise menyesalinya….

Malamnya Kuroko benar benar tidak bisa tidur, ia terus memikirkan kejadian tadi siang, saat tiba tiba kakaknya yang biasanya sangat ramah langsung berubah menjadi amat dingin, dan juga tentang Kise yang mengenal Akashi sungguh Kuroko masih penasaran tentang hal itu, Kuroko memejamkan matanya, mencoba berlabuh kealam mimpi, jangan salah dia memang buta namun orang buta juga bisa tidur.

"Ssst… Tetsuya.." sebuah suara yang familiar di telinya membuat Kuroko tersentak, ia merasakan ada seorang yang menaiki ranjang miliknya. Kuroko agak panik, ia pelahan mengambil ancang acang untuk turun dari ranjang, namun sebuah tangan menahannya untuk melakukan itu.

"Ini aku Tetsuya.."

"A-Akashi-kun..?"

"Ia…"

"Apa yang Akashi-kun lakukan malam-malam begini..?" Tanya Kuroko bingung, sedetik kemudian ia merasakan berat di sekitar pundaknya dan juga ada tangan yang melingkar di pingganya, dan sayup sayup ia mendengar suara deru nafas yang tak teratur. Akashi mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Kuroko. Entah mengapa membuat sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di bibir pemuda_ baby blue_ itu.

"Aku.. lelah berada di kamar sendiri…bolehkah aku menginap di kamar mu… malam ini saja…"

Lirih Akashi, Kuroko bisa merasakan kalau tubuh lawan bicaranya ini begetar, Kuroko mengangguk pelan dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang bersamaan dengan tubuh Akashi yang tidur di samping Kuroko.—pemuda _baby blue_ itu tertidur dengan cepat, sedangkan Akashi berharap sesuatu didalam dadanya tidak meledak, ia terus menelan pil putih itu hingga benar-benar bisa tertidur.

Ketika pagi menjelang, Kuroko di bagunkan oleh sinar matahari yang menyusup dari fentilasi kamarnya, dan yang dia dapati hanya keheningan tanpa seorangpun di dalam kamarnya—apakah itu mimpi, apakah dia mimpi saat Akashi menemuinya dan tidur bersamanya malam ini..?—ya mungkin saja. Karena tidak mungkin Akashi senekat itu. Kuroko menghela nafasnya dan mulai menuruni ranjang, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendapati dua orang sedang berbincang di depan kamarnya, Kuroko perlahan mendekat dan duduk di depan pintu—menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Ryota… apa mau mu..?"

Jelas itu suara Akashi. Yang berbicara dengan Kise

"Berhenti memakai topeng mu itu! dan jauhi Tetsuya!"

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti perkataan mu..?"

"JIKA KAU INGIN DIA BAHAGIA MAKA JAUHI LAH DIA!"

Suara Kise bergema hebat di kolidor rumah sakit itu, dada Kuroko seakan ditusuk oleh benda yang amat tajam—dia tidak ingat kakak tercintanya mempunyai suara yang cukup kasar seperti itu, Kuroko mengepalkan tangannya kuat, ia merasa… seperti orang lain sekarang, hanya mendengar tanpa tahu apapun maksud dari pekataan Kise maupun Akashi.

Dia muak..

Lalu setelah suasana hening kembali pun Kuroko masih mengutuk kedua orang itu dalam hati, dan hari ini Kuroko menjadi orang yang egois..

Hanya hari ini…

*Kreet* pintu itu terbuka, Kuroko bangkit berdiri dan memandang Kise dengan mata tanpa bayangan itu, nafas Kise tersenggal pasti Kuroko mendengar semuanya, pasti—namun Kise mencoba munafik ia tersenyum seakan tidak ada yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ohayou Tetsuyacchi~"tutur Kise seraya mengelus surai _baby blue_ sang lawan bicara namun Kise bersumpah saat itu Kuroko langsung menepis tangannya. Wajah yang memang tanpa ekspresi itu sekarang benar benar datar seakan dia sudah mati.

"Pergi kau…"

Jantung Kise seakan berhenti berdetak, pemuda bersurai emas menatap sang adik tidak percaya.

"A..apa maksud mu..? Tetsuyacchi..?"

"Kau… kau anggap apa aku ini..? jangan kira aku sudah buta kau bisa menutupi semuanya! Kau bahkan tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan ku tentang Akashi-kun, lalu tadi…. kau membentak dia! Ryouta-nii… jujur jika kau menyuruh Akashi-kun untuk tidak mendekati ku, itu tidak akan membuat ku bahagia…"

Kise menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat, dalam hati ia mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya kepada Akashi.

"Turuti saja aku Tetsuya! Jangan per—"

"Untuk apa aku menuruti mu, bahkan kita sama-sekali tidak ada hubungan darah…"

Kise bungkam.

"Kau bukan lah siapa-siapa ku…"

***Gone[Six]—Alone***

Semenjak hari itu, Kuroko merasa kalau dia kembali kemasa saat dia pertama kali mengalami kebutaan, hanya duduk ditempat tidur membiarkan angin musim semi menyapu kulit poreselennya, dan sendiri—Kise tidak pernah menemuinya lagi, biasanya pemuda itu pasti mengunjungi Kuroko setiap hari apakah itu malam atau sore hari, namun sekarang tidak—pemuda itu hanya sendiri, jujur sama sekali tidak ada penyesalan di dalam hati Kuroko saat itu, karena memang semua ini Kise yang berbuat dahulu dan sekarang…

Kuroko tidak bisa mendengar suara dentingan piano itu lagi, tidak pernah terdengar lagi—beberapa kali Kuroko mengunjungi kamar Akashi namun nihil pemuda itu bahkan tidak membukakannya pintu, Kuroko merasa kalau Akashi memang menepati janji dari kakak tirinya itu namun sepertinya tidak, saat Kuroko mencoba bertanya pada suster tentang pemuda bersurai merah tersebut, suster itu berkata kalau Akashi tidak bisa keluar lagi karena penyakitnya semakin parah, namun ketika Kuroko ingin bertanya tentang penyakit yang diderita pemuda itu namun…

Dia terlalu takut untuk menanyakannya.

Dan sekarang Kuroko sendiri dengan botol kecil berisi permen warna warni yang semakin lama semakin habis—semakin habis permen itu, semakin habis juga harapannya untuk bertemu Akashi…

Kuroko merasakan bahwa sesuatu dalam hidupnya sudah hilang, sesuatu itu adalah

Kebahagiaan….

***Gone[Seven]—Wish***

*Tap..Tap…Tap…*

Suara langkah kaki dari pemuda tinggi dengan wajah tampan yang berjalan di kolidor rumah sakit yang sepi, pemuda bersurai emas itu membawa beberapa kantong plastic di tangannya, beberapa perawat yang mengenalnya menyapa pemuda berumur 20 tahun itu dengan ramah, begitu pula sebaliknya—Kise Ryouta pemuda itu tidak tahu entah berapa kali dia mengunjungi rumah sakit ini, hanya untuk melihat sang adik dari balik kaca itu, Kise tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk memasuki ruangan itu lagi, karena dia merasa salah—dan entah berapa kali Kise menangis saat melihat Kuroko termenung seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat hidupnya, dia bodoh tidak memberikan kebenaran kepada sang adik—setiap hari Kise datang dan hanya memandangi Kuroko dari balik pintu, lalu meletakan beberapa makanan di depan pintu, lalu akan ada suster yang mengambil makanan itu dan memberikannya kepada Kuroko..

Dia memang bukan siapa-siapa…

Dia hanya orang yang seenaknya mengambil Kuroko dari panti asuhan lalu menganggapnya sebagai adik, karena Kise ingin sekali punya adik, sudah bisa mendengar Kuroko memanggilnya dengan "Ryouta-nii" saja dia sudah sangat senang… dan sekarang dia menyuruh Kuroko untuk mengikuti perintahnya

Ah~ mungkin Kise telalu egois…

Hari ini tidak ada bedanya, Kise masih menunggu Kuroko di depan pintu—namun pemuda tinggi itu hampir saja menobrak pintu saat melihat mata yang tak berfungsi itu mengeluarkan cairan bening, Kuroko menangis pilu di atas ranjang dia bergumam gumam tidak jelas—Kise memang tidak bisa mendengar gumaman dari mulut Kuroko namun dia bisa mendengar perkataan terakhir dari sang adik.

"Akashi-kun…"

Demi Tuhan saat itu Kise tidak bisa menahan amarahnya kepada dirinya sendiri, kalau bisa dia akan bunuh diri sekarang juga—ia menyesal atas semua yang terjadi, andaikan dia tidak membawa Kuroko kerumah sakit ini, andaikan dia tidak mengenal orang itu, andaikan dia tidak pernah menginginkan seorang adik saat itu, pasti ini semua tidak akan terjadi, dan Kise tidak bisa membiarkan air mata itu terus mengalir, Kise menarik nafas panjang berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, beralih kepada kamar di sebelahnya. Dengan bergetar Kise mengetuk pintu kaca tersebut beberapa kali sampai…

"Masuk…"

Sebuah suara yang familiar menyuruh pemuda itu untuk masuk, perlahan Kise memutar kenop pintu dan yang menyambutnya adalah bau obat yang manusuk hidung dan alat alat medis yang lumayan banyak di ruangan itu, dan Kise tertegun saat melihat pemuda bersurai merah yang semakin kurus dan dia memakai kursi roda. Wajah pemuda merah itu tampak sangat tenang saat melihat Kise.

"A~ Panjang umur Ryouta.. aku juga ingin menemui mu…" suat pemuda itu dengan nada lega, Kise mengerutkan kening.

"Apa maksud ini semua..?" lirih Kise, Akashi menaikkan satu alisnya

"Apa maksud mu Ryouta..?"

"Kenapa kau menggunakan kursi roda!"

"Oh ini… benda ini tidak bisa di gunakan lagi…"

Tutur Akashi seraya mengelus pahanya, nafas Kise tersendat—gawat dia rasanya akan memukul orang di depannya sekarang, namun ia urungkan niat itu. Setau dia Akashi hanya memiliki satu panyakit. Kise meremas bajunya, rasanya sesuatu menusuk kedalam dadanya, rasanya pedih sekali melihat seorang Akashi sejuurou begitu pasrah menerima keadaannya.

"Apa…apa kau tidak mau menemui Tetsuya lagi! Apa kau tidak mau membuat dia bahagia! Kenapa kau pasrah sekali bodoh! Kau—tak ku sangka kau sekejam itu Akashi! Kau menemui Tetsuya dan membuat dia mencintai mu lalu.. kau mengilang begitu saja..! kenapa kau tidak melanggarnya! Kenapa kau tidak—ha.."

Kise mengeluarkan segala apa yang dia rasakan saat itu, Akashi masih bungkam menatap Kise seakan tidak percaya, lalu sebuah kekehan kecil terdengar..

"Pfft..~ ha..~ kau kira aku mau begini Ryouta, betapa inginnya aku menemui Tetsuya mu itu—namun berjalan saja aku tidak bisa… aku juga tidak mau dia mengetahui penyakit ku…"

Hening… hanya terdengar suara angin musim semi yang menyibak gorden berwarna putih itu. Kise merasa dia orang paling bodoh di dunia ini—menanyakan itu kepada Akashi, oh Tuhan betapa inginnya dia melihat sang teman sehat seperti dahulu kala—dia rindu disaat Akashi membentaknya dia rindu akan Akashi yang keras kepala dan tegas sungguh Kise rindu akan hal itu. Mata Kise memanas perlahan Kise mendekati Akashi dan berjongkok memegangi kaki lelaki merah itu, Kristal bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata Kise membasahi ubin ruangan seba putih itu

Untuk hari ini biarkan dia menjadi orang cengeng…

"Hiks… aka—shi ku mohon sembuh.. kumohon sembuh, demi Tetsuya Akashi kumohon.. aku mohon…hiks…aku mohon…Akashi… sembuh dan bahagiakan Tetsuya.. kumohon pada mu Akashi… aku mohon…"

"Ryouta… berapa kali pun kau berdoa aku tidak akan sembuh… mungkin penyakit suka sekali menempel di tubuh ku ya….?"

Isakan Kise semakin kencang, juga gengaman Kise pada kaki Akashi—mudah sekali pemuda ini mengatakan pernyataan aneh itu, ah~ mungkin mimpi Kise untuk membahagiakan Kuroko sudah runtuh dan tidak bisa dibangun kembali..

Hanya mimpi kosong…

"Ryouta.. boleh kah akau berfikir kalau aku sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi hidup di dunia ini..?"

"Ap—!"

"Aku hanya menyusahkan orang orang,…. Boleh aku berfikir masih ada yang bisa ku lakukan untuk memberikan kehidupan kepada seseorang…?"

"…"

"Disana seorang pemuda yang manis menunggu untuk mendapatkan donor, dan aku… aku menunggu ajal di sini.. jadi Ryouta… boleh kah aku menjadi bagian dari tubuhnya..? bolehkah mata ku ini menatap masa depan untuknya..? agar dia bisa bahagia…"

Dan saat siluet jingga mulai meredup, sebuah tangisan pilu terdengar dari mulut seorang Kise Ryouta… bibir itu tidak berhentinya mengujapkan kata..

"Arigatou…"

***Gone[Eight]—Two of Us***

Mata Kuroko bebinar saat mendengar suara lantunan piano itu lagi, sudah 2 minggu rasanya dia tidak mendengar suara yang amat menenangkan itu, dengan cepat Kuroko turun dari ranjang dan berjalan tergesa gesa menuju ruangan Akashi, tak jarang ia menabrak benda benda di kamarnya, bahkan Kuroko hampir tersandung kursi—namun seperti pengorbanannya tidak sia-sia akhirnya dia bisa menginjakan kaki itu ke ruangan yang sudah berminggu minggu tidak ia kunjungi, bau obat menyambut kedatangan Kuroko, pemuda bersurai_ babyblue_ itu mengerjap , mencoba mencari orang yang akan menuntunya menuju ke dalam namun tidak ada.. ruangan itu hening.

"Tetsuya..? masuk lah..?" sebuah suara yang ia rindukan menggema dalam ruangan itu, dengan meraba raba Kuroko memasuki kamar Akashi,dan langkahnya berhenti saat ia menabrak sebuah benda seperti kursi namun terbuat dari besi, alis Kuroko bertaut—hanya satu pertanyaan di kepalanya "Apa itu..? apakah itu kursi roda..?"

"Aku baru saja kan mengunjungi mu ke kamar—tapi aku fikir jika aku bermain piano mungkin kau akan datang, dan kau memang datang hahaha…" lirih Akashi dengan sedikit kekehan, sedangkan pemuda buta di depannya hanya diam—

Kuroko kehabisan kata sekarang.

"Oh ia maaf selama beberapa minggu belakangan ini aku tidak bisa bermain kekamar mu—"

"Kau adalah orang paling kejam Akashi-kun…" Kuroko memotong perkataan Akashi, mata Akashi membulat tidak percaya tentang apa yang ia dengar beberapa detik yang lalu, namun ia mencoba untuk tenang. "Aku sekarang tidak ingin lagi basa-basi..! katakan sekarang apa hubungan Ryouta-nii dan Akashi-kun, dan…" Kuroko menghela nafas "Kenapa Akashi-kun memakai kursi roda..?"

Akashi tersenyum hambar, sial sekali dia—menganggap remeh Kuroko bukan lah hal mudah, padahal pemuda di depannya itu sama-sekali tidak menyentuh keseluruhan kursi roda itu namun Kuroko tahu—hanya dengan insting Kuroko tahu kalau pemuda merah dihadapannya sedang duduk di kursi roda

"Cih.. kau peka juga Tetsuya…"

"Jangan bercanda Akashi-kun.. aku dulu juga melihat sama seperti mu, jadi jangan samakan aku dengan orang yang sudah dari lahir buta…"

"Ohh aku lupa soal itu…"

Dan pertanyaan Kuroko terabaikan, mereka berdua larut dalam diam…

"Akashi-kun… kau belum menjawa—"

"Tetsuya… mulai besok aku akan dipindahkan ke rumah sakit yang berada di Amerika…" sekarang giliran Akashi yang memotong pembicaraan Kuroko, mata pemuda biru itu membulat, jujur ia langsung panik, namun sebisa mungkin Kuroko menahan ekspresinya.

"Kenapa..? Karena penyakit mu semakin parah..?! kau bilang hanya penyakit kecil.. tapi kenapa..?" Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya menggengam kuat_ t-shirt_ putih yang ia gunakan

"…." Akashi diam, dia tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan dari Kuroko—tidak akan pernah.. iris _heterocromatic_ itu bergerak menatap dalam dalam iris _sky blue_ milik Kuroko.

"Tetsuya… hari ini sakura berguguran… mau kah kau menemani ku untuk melihat sakura..?" Tanya Akashi dengan suara lembutnya—pembicaraan ini mulai tidak nyambung—fikir Kuroko, Akashi selalu mengalihkan pembicaraannya, namun dari intonasi nada bicara Akashi, Kuroko yakin jika sang pemuda tidak ingin Kuroko membicarakan tentang penyakitnya—walau di dalam hati sang pemuda merah merasa dia masih seperti dirinya yang dulu—egois dan keras kepala. "Karena kaki ku tidak berfungsi lagi, maukah kau mendorong benda ini dan menjadi kaki ku..? dan dengan senang hati aku akan menjadi mata untuk mu…" lanjut Akashi dengan nada yang amat tenang, nafas Kuroko tercekat, ia semakin mengigit bibir bawahnya, betapa inginnya sang pemuda biru bertanya sekali lagi penyakit apa yang diderita Akashi. Penyakit kecil macam apa yang membuat seseorang sampai tak bisa berjalan…?

"Ya…"

Hanya itu yang bisa Kuroko ucapkan… dia menuruti perkataan Akashi walau ia merasakan sebuah benda tajam menusuk jantungnya hingga menumbulkan rasa perih yang amat sangat disana.

Dengan memohon-mohon Akashi dan Kuroko dibolehkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit, namun dengan waktu yang terbatas—hanya 30 menit—itu lebih dari cukup selama hanya mereka berdua ya.. begitulah fikir Akashi. Suara langkah kaki dan suara gesekan roda dengan jalan, terdengar di taman yang sepi itu, membuat beberapa orang yang berada di taman itu hanya tersenyum simpul melihat dua orang penuh kekurangan lewat dihadapan mereka, jarang-jarang mereka melilat pemuda lumpuh bersama pemuda buta jalan berdua, pemuda buta itu mendorong kursi roda dengan fokus sedangkan pemuda lumpuh hanya diam seakan dia adalah mata si pemuda buta.

"Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan angin ini… sudah lama sekali…" gumam Akashi hampir tidak terdengar, lelaki bersurai merah itu mendongak menikmati angin musim semi menerpa wajah tampannya. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya diam dengan pandangan lurus seperti biasa.

"Hei Tetsuya… senang sekali bisa seperti ini..?"

"Apa maksud mu Akashi-kun..?"

"Senang sekali aku bisa menjadi mata untuk mu…"

Akashi mengatakan itu tanpa berfikir, dan dia harus menelan pil putih itu…

Lagi….

Agar sesuatu yang 'berdetak' di sana tidak berhenti…

Kedua orang itu berhenti disebuah kursi disudut taman, keduanya larut dalam diam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa—namun iris_ heterocromatic_ itu tidak bisa lepas dari pemuda biru di hadapannya, iris itu terus menatap sang pemuda biru—sebelum dia tidak bisa menatapnya lagi..

"Akashi kun..?" panggil Kuroko memecah keheningan

"Hmm..?"

"Akashi-kun.. kau akan sembuh dan pulang ke Jepang setelah ini kan..?" Tanya Kuroko dengan nada monotonya, Akashi tersentak—ia menelan pil itu lagi

Dan memilih untuk diam

"…."

"Akashi kun.. jawab aku…"

"…."

"Akashi-kun…!"

"Tetsuya… senyum…"

"Eh…"

*clik…*

Itu jelas bunyi kamera digital—Kuroko tidak percaya sama-sekali, orang ini terus mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan tadi tanpa aba-aba Akashi baru saja memotret mereka berdua, jujur dalam hati emosi Kuroko sudah sampai batasnya—namun entah mengapa ada sebuah suara yang mengisyaratkan untuk tidak marah untuk saat ini..

Kuroko lebih memilih diam.

"Ini bagus.. aku akan mencetaknya nanti…"

Dan Akashi menelan pil itu…

Lagi…

Hari terakhir dimana Kuroko dan Akashi bertemu— Kuroko benci hal itu, dia benci pembicaraan tidak nyambung dari Akashi..

Yang meninggalkan beribu tandatanya besar di kepala Kuroko..

Dengan lirih ia lontarkan…

"Kau memang kejam..Akashi-kun…"

***Gone[Nine]—Eye***

Sehari setelah itu, Kise mengunjungi Kuroko lagi—dan sebuah kabar gembira ia dapatkan, akhirnya seseorang mendonorkan matanya untuk Kuroko.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Kuroko tersenyum secarah itu, ia tertunduk dan terus mengucapkan kata terimakasih, membuat senyuman tidak bisa lepas dari bibir sang Kise Ryouta…

Hari itu operasi langsung dilaksanakan, Kuroko terbaring dengan obat bius yang membuatnya mati-rasa, namun dia masih bisa mendengar suara suara dari luar, tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah tempat tidur berjalan berhenti di sebelahnya—dan pemuda bersuarai biru itu yakin… itu adalah orang yang telah menyumbangkan matanya kepada Kuroko…

"Terimakasih.." kata Kuroko dalam hati—tapi dia yain orang itu tidak akan mendengarnya

Karena mungkin dia sudah mati…

Tidak mungkin orang hidup mau menyumbangkan matanya untuk orang lain—kecuali…

Kecuali kalau orang itu ingin mengakhiri hidupnya dengan hidup di tubuh orang lain…

Orang bodoh macam apa itu..? fikir Kuroko..

Dalam hening… malam itu terasa panjang namun Kuroko merasa selama dia tertidur, sebuah tangan menggengam tangannya dengan erat… namun lama-kelamaan tangan itu..

Menghilang…

Saat perban penutup mata itu terbuka—Kuroko Tetsuya mendapatkan kebahagaiannya kembali, dengan sepasang iris mata berbeda warna menghiasi matanya.. Kuroko tersenyum lembut saat melihat dirinya di depan kaca—namun senyumannya memudar saat dia menoleh ke belakang ia berharap akan ada seorang pemuda yang hanya ia kenali dengan suara itu berkata kepadanya "Selamat Tetsuya…" namun apa..

Yang ia dapatkan hanya keheningan di ruangan berbau obat itu.. tidak Kuroko sangka pemuda itu benar benar menghilang… sebelum Kuroko tahu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya, sebelum Kuroko tahu bagaimana paras sang pemuda yang ia sukai itu.. dan sekarang pemuda itu..

Menghilang dari hidupnya..

***Gone—Ending***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/n : Yoo minna san.. berjumpa lagi dengan saya author yang tidak pernah terkenal! Horeee akhirnya fict tragedy abal abal ini siap juga~ sumpah Miya sudah tidak tahu lagiii Miya menyerah.. Miya memang bukan ahli dalam hal mewek mewekan… jadi lah begini fail abiss dan endingnya meninggalkan kata "Hah..?" karena pasti kalian udah tahu…-_- endingnya bakalan gimana ya gini endingnya menggantung kaya cinta ku ke Kagami/Duuakk!/ Okeh okeh gomen.. ceritanya aneh dan jujur ini fict Akakuro pertama Miya jadi~ aakhh hancur gini, pengennya sih buat sekalian sama Epilog-nya tapi demi apapun terlalu panjangggg! Kalau gini bisa-bisa kagak ada yang mau baca karena terlalu panjang.-_- omg~ jadi jika kalian suka akan miya buat sequelnyaa…mungkin ya**

**Dan tidak lain dan tidak bukan ini adalah birthday fict untuk Karakter utama kita..~ KUROKO TETSUYA.. **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY OH MY~ CUTE UKE..*_* /laludigampar.**

**Miya : Maaf karena miya memberikan fict mewek disaat bahagia mu…**

**Kuroko : Ah tidak masalah Miya-san… terimakasih atas hadiahnya *senyum manis***

**Miya : Ukhh!*Mati penuh darah Nosebleed***

**Kuroko : Kagami-kun.. Miya-san sekarat..*muka datar***

**Kagami : Hah..? Miya siapa..?**

**Kuroko : Lho tapi dia ngaku jadi pacarnya Kagami-kun…"**

**Kagami : Aku tidak punya pacar..bodoh…-_- **

**Kuroko : Lho..? jadi tadi siapa..?**

**Kagami : Palingan orang baru gila..**

**Lalu Kagami dan Kuroko jalan meninggalkan Miya yang tergeletak mengenaskan di jalanan. "Taiga-chan no Hidoi~ hiks.."**

**.**

**.**

**.****ok.. miya harap kalian menyukainya.. dan.. tolong berikan review kalian.. yang akan membuat miya semangat..****~!**

**.**

**.**

**Review~**


End file.
